The goal of this study is to search for a biochemical defect in the structure of the glomerular basement membrane in human diabetes mellitus. The plan of approach is to compare the detailed structural features of the normal and diabetic basement membrane in an effort to detect a possible structural alteration. Various types of chromatography, electrophoresis, spectroscopy, and chemical analysis will be used to examine soluble membrane components produced on chemical and enzymatic fragmentation.